


「我的一个贪狗队友」④

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: 关于休闲团队的日常和龙骑的小心境转变ヾ(•ω•`)o还有夜间睡觉时特地使坏的臭盘子.gif这次没有僧忍片段ヾ(•ω•`)o！
Kudos: 40





	「我的一个贪狗队友」④

1.

龙骑确实没有把下午茶规划进休闲活动中过，这导致他想在魔女咖啡馆里点道招牌套餐来饱腹时被队友们下意识拦住了。  
他一脸懵逼的跟着众人点了杯叠着奶油的咖啡，喝了一口之后还是毅然决然地起身要了份清炖盗龙肉。  
龙骑是真的饿了，虽然众人没有顺利到早晨加油打气后一场就通关迷宫，但也没折腾多久，过本后虽然少了些许奖励，可都没人在乎这些，净顾着欢呼了。  
占星凑到他旁边，满脸惊讶：“不留点肚子晚上吃好的？”  
“晚饭是晚饭……吃份肉也不多，让他点吧。”侍坐在一旁笑了：“晚上去海之都？”  
“哇……俾斯麦餐厅啊？”隔壁桌的枪刃插嘴道：“我以为你会请潮风亭？”  
“黄金港有点远。”侍看了两眼正在切盗龙肉的龙骑，又莫名其妙地被人瞪了一眼，只好先不去撩拨这只刺猬：“不是不行，不过现在住的地方还没装修好吧？”  
这些家伙前阵子阴差阳错地买到了一栋部队房，但奈何每个人都是装修笨蛋，只好额外请了两位装修工来帮忙。  
“似乎这周能完成。”学者插话道：“啊……这两天去收拾收拾各自公寓里的东西，把帐篷拆了准备搬进去吧。”  
“为什么睡帐篷？”龙骑吞下嘴里的东西，抬头问道：“怎么都不方便吧？”  
专为冒险者提供的旅馆它不香么，何必野外露营呢。  
“因为啊——”召唤也凑到了这一桌，他挤了挤自家亲哥，把人挤到一旁之后快速讲起了原因：“星芒前夜，就几天前！大家约好野营烤肉——这件事好早就定下来了，食材、地点、东西全部买好之后却突然被告知了烤肉和迷宫开放是同一天。”  
龙骑想了想确实是同一天，这次的迷宫覆盖了星芒节，去年他还有空买半只烤渡渡鸟回旅馆慢慢吃，今年却全身心地投入到了战斗中，没记错的话那两日连顿饭都没有好好吃，最后还被狗比忍者摆了一道……哎。  
他心情复杂，召唤描述了一下他们的心路历程，最后总结道：“于是索性就打算在外头多野营几天，哎，龙骑爹，可惜那时候你还没来，你都不知道我们那天做的那只烤渡渡鸟有多好吃，撕开腿上的肉都在流汁……啧啧。”  
这话说的这一圈人都有些饿，显然是回忆起了当晚盛宴的滋味，但龙骑的注意力被他话语里那个奇怪的称呼吸引了：“等……你喊我什么？”  
“龙骑爹啊！你又稳打的又高，可不就是团队大腿？”召唤理所应当，他看了眼侍，问道：“那我们现在队里是不是两个近战都是爹了？”  
龙骑无言以对：这都什么和什么啊？！虽然自己目前的稳定全是折腾前一批得出来的……但虚荣心确实有爽到。  
“随便你喊。”侍在跟召唤说话，眼睛却瞧着龙骑：“反正就你把这种称呼挂在嘴上。”  
转眼间召唤又成了众人调侃的对象，龙骑低头吃着东西，他将最后一块鸡油菌吞下之后心满意足地擦了擦嘴巴，正抱着不能浪费的心态准备去喝那杯咖啡，抬头却措不及防地和侍对上了眼。  
这人的表情没有破绽，在这个团队里侍永远是可靠的、沉稳的，但他的眼睛看着龙骑的时候可就一点不掩饰——是放肆的打量，是莫名的纵容，是赤裸裸的欲。  
龙骑的手一抖，几乎还满着的咖啡撒了几滴在桌上。

-

论如何把请客的人吃到头疼，队里这两个加了三次菜的坦克绝对特别有心得，他俩直到回营地、滚进帐篷里睡觉前都还打着难受的饱嗝，看得让人直想笑。  
“哎……兄弟。”侍假惺惺地拦着黑骑和枪刃的肩膀，用恨铁不成钢的语气道：“吃这么多做什么？我是不是忘了说等我们通关四层之后我还要请客，机会多着呢，这么急着吃垮我？”  
以为终于能逮着机会捞人一笔的两个坦克愣了愣，以两个响亮的嗝作为回应：有一说一，他俩坦克在这版本之前可被侍在战斗时用仇恨机制折磨了好几趟，一心想着报次仇，可结果似乎有点得不偿失。  
“行了行了……”侍也没再开两个倒霉孩子玩笑，看他俩撑得确实难受之后叹了声气：“都回去洗洗先，我去给你们煮点消食的凉茶。”  
回应他的又是两声响亮的嗝，但这回侍似乎不可思议地读懂了他们的意思，好像在说：谢谢爹。  
等到侍煮完凉茶回到帐篷里洗漱时龙骑正从浴室中出来，他浑身上下都是刚淋浴完的清爽劲，此刻表情惬意，套着陆行鸟鞍囊里携带的休闲衣物一边走一边擦着头发。  
侍卸下腰间的武器放在刀架上，扭头问他：“晚上吃饱没？”  
龙骑见人在看向这边之后显然警惕了不少，他以为自己已经知道了这是个怎么样的地痞流氓，可但今天的战斗与相处的细节又让他忍不住改观，一时间难以分辨哪个样子的对方才是真的。  
“饱了。”龙骑低声答道，他坐在帐篷里仅有的那张床上，糟糕的回忆涌来，他忍不住问：“就没有多余的床？”  
“怎么？”侍知道他心里在想什么，调笑道：“不好意思睡？你还是在这张床上被我开的苞呢……要不要去看看外面晾着的那个床单？”  
“滚！”龙骑吼他：“为什么我非要和你住一起？”  
“隔壁秘术那两兄弟一起睡的，然后赤魔和占星也谁一起，还有那俩吃饱了撑着的蓝职……你也想去他们床上挤挤？”侍撑着桌子看他：“你拉得下脸和他们睡同一个被窝？”  
“……不是。”龙骑难以置信地问道：“他们也是一张床？”  
“是。”侍答道：“比这个大点，因为把你买来之前替补那机工基本不跟团，知足吧小朋友，和你一起睡我还觉得挤了呢。”  
侍机召赤？我日？这什么配置？  
龙骑震撼，有点想拿枕头丢他，可一对上那充满警告的眼神，他只能咬牙切齿地再把东西放下，语气半信半疑的：“哪有队友都挤一个被窝的……”  
总不能这个团里的人都是睡过的关系吧？这不能啊，也不像啊！  
“想什么呢。”侍也不知道龙骑脑洞能那么大，看人风云变幻的表情只好开口解释：“团长是学者，他和召唤是亲兄弟；占星和赤魔是一起长大的好朋友；然后那俩吃饱了撑着的以前是战友，你以为人人都和我们一样，睡同一个被窝就搞啊？”  
“谁他妈和你搞了？”龙骑忍不住破口大骂：“要不是我一想回旅馆你就看着我你当我乐意继续和你挤一张床？”  
想来离谱，明明在昨天之前两个人还是陌生人，怎么一觉醒来不仅被干了屁股还加了一个自己想都没想过的摸鱼团？  
……虽然这个团队氛围很轻松就是了。  
龙骑的声音很大，路过的赤魔下意识撩开了帐篷入口的帘子，探了个脑袋进来问道：“欸……怎么了吗？”  
侍伸手摸了摸乖小孩的脑袋，帮忙圆场：“没事，你先回去等我下，把团长他们也喊过来吧，两个坦克我今天和他们说过了，其他的治疗还有输出的细节我等等过去和你们复盘。”  
赤魔乖乖地应了声好，把脑袋伸出去之前似乎又想到了什么，看着浑身僵硬的龙骑认真道：“龙骑哥哥，今天辛苦了。”  
“不、不辛苦……”一听这个称呼龙骑莫名其妙地又有点耳热，他尴尬道：“别这么叫……”  
话只说了一半，赤魔便走了，留下他和侍在帐篷里大眼瞪小眼。  
“什么臭脾气。”侍看着他摇头：“再喊大声点你估计能把全团的人喊来……早点睡吧，别瞎折腾了，我去给他们再讲会儿二层的问题。”  
说完不等人应答，他便起身离开了帐篷。

2.

龙骑在半梦半醒之间察觉到床铺一沉，被子被掀起个角，紧接着后背一热：有双结实的手臂从身后环住了他。  
那人似乎刚洗完澡，皂角的干净味道和说不上陌生的体温叫人不由自主地感到安心，困成一片浆糊的龙骑没意识到不对，他伸手去碰腰间那只有点突兀的手臂，却摸上了几道凹凸不平的疤痕，紧接着侍低沉的声音在他的耳后悄悄响起：“睡了没？”  
龙骑一个激灵，他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中立刻挣扎起来。  
“行了行了……”侍的声音听上去难得有一丝疲倦，他牢牢抱住龙骑的腰，把人固定在怀里：“今天不搞你，这么紧张做什么？”  
“手松开！”龙骑睡意全无，他一点都不放心，死死抓着侍的手，特地压低的声音里有着显而易见的紧张：“别碰我。”  
“没碰啊，借我暖暖手都不行？”懒洋洋的声音再次贴着龙骑的耳朵响起，又轻又慢：“这床就这么大，你把被子卷走了我怎么睡？”  
龙骑被他弄的走神，几下挣不开又怕动静太大，只能僵在人怀里一动不动地当尸体，再次咬牙切齿地要求道：“手拿开！”  
“让我抱着睡一晚会少块肉是不是？”侍说话的气息全贴着他的耳朵，龙骑受不了这个，一直躲来躲去的，两人紧密贴合的身体也因此蹭来蹭去，侍有点遭不住那软韧屁股在自己胯间磨来磨去的触感，只好再开口警告道：“再蹭硬了。”  
这话是真的有效，龙骑立刻就不动了，他喘着气，受不了地抗议道：“那就别在我耳边说话！”  
“为什么？”侍果然是个没安好心的，听到这句话之后不仅没拉开距离，甚至还凑得更近了一些，嘴唇都碰到了人发烫的耳朵上：“不说话，那舔呢？”  
龙骑还没来得及反应这句话的意思，耳垂便被人含住了。  
口腔很湿，很热，灵活的舌头在同样躺着的屁股上来来回回地舔，时不时还发出点细微的水声——那断断续续的、粘稠的水声直接在龙骑的脑海里炸开，再加上喷洒在耳廓的轻缓鼻息，鸡皮疙瘩顿时爬满浑身，他控制不了地颤抖起来，险些就要闷哼出声。  
他想拿手肘狠狠地去撞侍，帐篷外却突然传来一声问话，是学者，他的声音听上去也有些困：“两位还醒着吗？”  
虽然不知道这么晚了团长有什么事，但这突然的问话让侍吐出了嘴里湿漉漉的软肉，应道：“还没，什么事？”  
龙骑猛地放松下来，他刚庆幸自己脱离苦海，耳根又被人重重舔了口，原先搭在自己腰上的那只手也趁火打劫，伸进了宽松的裤子中，剥下内裤就直接握住了那根半勃的性器。  
他开口正要骂，就听学者轻声问道：“龙骑睡了吗？”  
龙骑下意识要应答，下一秒铃口就被带着薄茧的指腹磨了两下，那种直白的快感逼的他再一次绷紧身体，那声“没有”硬是被自己捂着嘴巴吞回了肚子里。  
身后传来一声轻笑，侍草草地握住他的阴茎揉了几把敏感的部位之后立即活动起了手腕，同时还帮他作了回答：“他睡了，睡得挺沉的。”  
说到“挺沉的”这三个字时他正撸到龙骑的根部，不顾对方抓着自己手腕的力道，特地托住人的囊袋拨了两下。  
龙骑耻得都快冒烟了，他现在是完完全全不敢出声了，要怪只能怪开过荤的身体太他娘的不要脸了，被侍撩拨两下就硬，动作几回就冒水……操。  
“那没事了……对不起，打扰你睡觉了。”学者似乎是特地来问龙骑的，得到他睡着之后的反馈后便要离去。  
“怎么？”侍却还坏心眼地喊住了学者：“和我说吧，我明天告诉他。”  
至于学者说了什么，龙骑没听清，他爽得直咬被子，喘息乱成一团。  
“好，早点睡。”侍的声音从背后传来，龙骑能感觉到对方那根硬邦邦的玩意儿戳着自己的臀缝。  
“拜托你了。”学者转身离去。  
龙骑撅着屁股、听着落叶被踩裂的细碎声响给人彻底圈在了怀里，旁人的手总是陌生的，这种感觉和自慰完全不同，虽然自己的手上因为常年握枪也有茧，但没有侍的这么糙，这流氓的力道又重又缓，撸得龙骑浑身冒汗，每挣扎几下就会浑身绷直地被电流淹没个几秒。  
心脏跳的很快，声音也很大，侍偏还一边撸一边用舌头舔他的耳朵，龙骑能感觉到自己的马眼在诚实地吐着清液，那些液体沾在侍的手上，然后被他带着涂到茎身上，湿还滑。  
他憋不住了，真的要憋不住了……妈的……  
“小朋友，受不了了？”用阴茎戳着他臀肉的家伙还煽风点火地在他熟透的耳边低笑：“还听得到我说话吗？嗯？”  
龙骑竭力忍耐着嘴里的闷叫，他的手指都快陷进对方铁钳似的手腕里，片刻之后鼻腔里还是不争气地传出两声似哭非哭的闷哼，浑身巨颤着，眼看就要抵达高潮。  
嘴里的被子被突然拽掉，龙骑张口，他下意识想喘，脑袋却被人强硬地扳了过去。  
“张嘴。”侍拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸，下头忙碌的手指并拢，用指缝快速摩擦起了脆弱的铃口。  
湿热的东西钻进嘴里草草地勾着自己的舌头舔了几下，龙骑乖乖张着嘴胡乱地迎合着，唾液都流了出来。  
他眼前一片模糊，大脑像是有烟花炸开般吵闹嘈杂，精液全吐在了侍的掌心里，身体战栗不止。  
侍随意地亲了两口之后便放过了上面这张总是闹腾的嘴，他将沾满体液的手从垂软的性器上挪开，一路摸到了对方颤抖的大腿内侧，随后用力蹭了两下，慢吞吞地将手掌沾到的东西全擦在了人皮肤上。  
龙骑说不出话，他从被窝里闻到了自己精液的淫靡气息，高潮完之后他又困又累，侍帮忙提上裤子之后见他似乎已经睡着，便也不打算再打扰。  
侍悄身下床，走进小淋浴间之前突然想起来自己似乎忘了什么。  
哎……忘记帮学者问这家伙吃直耐信的料理还是信耐暴的料理了。

-tbc-


End file.
